The increasing use of virtualization in networks has enabled a great amount of flexibility in managing servers and workloads. One important aspect of this flexibility is mobility. Detection of host moves and status in conventional systems have a number of drawbacks, including time for detection, limitations of detection based on type of traffic, and high amount of processing resources needed.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.